


Pause for Prayer

by Bay



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crystal crew visits Eternia in another world, they celebrate their first proper Winter Solstice together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause for Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [bravelysecretsanta](http://tmblr.co/mAJYR1zVAuUxQAJlgGvQWuQ) gift exchange over at tumblr! One of my recipient’s suggested prompts is the crystal crew's first Christmas/Snowday together. This is probably not what you're expecting, but I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless! Also thanks to my friend bobandbill for the great betaing!
> 
> One of the special ceremonies featured is based on a real life religious one, [The Longest Night](http://www.ministrymatters.com/all/entry/3053/longest-night). I pulled many of those practices for this one, but I mixed things up a bit too. Also, I'm aware it's probably ironic the folks of Eternia celebrating Winter Solstice because of the city's cold climate haha.
> 
> Warnings for spoilers from Chapter Five and beyond.

Ringabel wasn't sure how long he and his friends had stayed in this new Luxendarc, but he felt only a few months passed by. Having Grandship made traveling much easier, so they were able to go through the regions in a much faster pace. After they had awakened the Wind, Water, and Fire Crystals once more, their last destination would be Everlasting Tower.

Another Luxendarc. While piloting the ship, he kept mulling over their situation. They weren't able to save the world as predicted—instead they started their journey all over again. Very soon they were going to awaken the Earth Crystal next, and yet Ringabel wondered if that should be done immediately once they reached the Eternian region. He recalled the fight they had with the Grand Marshal in the previous world, but something about that encounter didn't sit well with him, and Ringabel eventually figured out why.

When the crew made it to the Eternian region, he dropped them off a short distance from Eternia. They headed there with Datz and Zatz to get some supplies while the Proprietress stayed behind to watch over Grandship. 

"So after we get some supplies, we'll go to the Earth Temple next?" Tiz asked as they walked through the snow. Preparing for the weather, everyone bundled up in warm clothing. Ringabel was bothered by the cool winter breeze, so he rubbed his arms together and gritted his teeth. 

"Actually, perhaps we'll benefit more by seeing the Grand Marshal first," he suggested. 

That caused Edea to flinch. "Wait, are you serious?" she asked.

"Before we had engaged in battle with your father, he seemed to restrain himself from telling us his true intentions. The notes we found in the Earth Temple not long after confirmed my suspicions."

"Do you believe he'll be reasonable with us this time?" Agnès asked.

"I'm also having the same concerns here," Airy said, who had been flying with them this whole time. "We'll be wasting our time if Edea's father acts the same way as before."

"Either way, I still think it’s worth a shot." Ringabel ran a hand through his hair. "I admit we were hasty ourselves back there, also, so we owe ourselves to have his say this time." Both sides rushed into conclusions without giving one another the chance to truly explain their side of the story. The memory of them fighting against Edea's father in the previous world was still fresh in his mind, but he still wanted some answers from him, especially his motivations as to why he was against Crystalism.

Ringabel glanced at everyone, and from the look on their faces they were deep in thought over his suggestion. Edea's fallen face caught his attention the most as he could tell she was mixed about seeing her father and the possibility of hurting him again.

"Well, we're fine wherever you guys want to go," Datz said, and Zatz repeated his thoughts. 

"I also think we should see Edea's father first before going to the Earth Temple," Tiz said. "Are you fine with that also Agnès, Edea?"

Both ladies responded they had no problem going to Eternian Command Central first. Airy reminded them they still need to awaken the Earth Crystal, but Agnès reassured her it shouldn't take them too long. Sometimes Ringabel was glad the wind vestal was here to keep the fairy in check. It was settled, then, they would meet with the Templar again.

Everyone remained silent on the rest of the trek. Eventually, they reached Eternia with Ringabel not expecting what scenery awaited them next. 

Strings of green and red lights were connected from the buildings like a web. All of the trees had been decorated with ribbons, golden trims, bells, and globes. The scent of cooked meat, hot chocolate, and spices overwhelmed Ringabel’s senses. While Eternia had a few stands that served food on a daily basis, more of them appeared for this celebration. There were several people outside either playing one of the games being offered or eating. Not far from the inn, three people were playing cheery music with their instruments despite the cold weather. 

"Edea, would this happen to be the winter festival you told us before?" Agnès asked her.

"It is. But how?"

Pondering over this, Ringabel remembered in the previous world they were in the Florem region during the month of December. As they traveled to and from the Water Temple and then to Mount Fragmentum, Edea told them how in Eternia there would be a winter festival, in celebration of the Winter Solstice and upcoming New Year, and the townsfolk would eat and play games. This fit Edea's description perfectly. 

"Maybe it's December now," he said. So his assumption that they were in this world for a short period was correct. "Take in consideration also how fast we traveled this time.”

"I thought we agreed we haven't gone back in time," Tiz said, scratching his chin.

"Oh no, I'm not suggesting that. I'm merely pointing out only a few months have passed in this world so far." 

"Mrgrgr, all of this still confuses me." Edea dragged in a sigh and pinched her nose. She beamed when she gazed at the booths and people, as if a brilliant idea occurred to her. "Since we're here, how about we stay in the festival for a little while and then have ourselves a festive feast in Grandship? My family and I usually do that near the end of the year."

"This particular festivity does look fun," Ringabel said, grinning. “Perhaps I’ll even—”

“Find a potential date, we know,” Edea and Tiz said in unison. They rolled their eyes while Agnès just sighed in slight displeasure. With a flustered laugh, Ringabel rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sure the Proprietress won't mind making another huge meal for everyone," Datz said. "You guys have fun at the festival while Zatz and I gather the supplies and let her know to prepare something big tonight."

"You're not coming with us?" Tiz asked, and both Zatz and Datz shook their heads.

"We're not fans of festival games anyways," Zatz said, shrugging. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Wait wait wait, aren't you guys supposed to go to Central Command next?" Airy asked, staring at them.

"Yes," Agnès said, "but considering how we haven't taken a break in a while, perhaps it isn't a bad idea for us to enjoy ourselves this once." Beside her, Tiz nodded in agreement.

Airy huffed in annoyance and shook her arms. "First Central Command, and now this! It's like as if you guys are purposely distracting yourselves!"

Ringabel ignored Airy's protest. Gesturing his hand forward, he said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" After Zatz and Datz said goodbye to them and to have fun, Ringabel rushed off with the others following him.

The next few hours everyone checked around various booths and played some games. One of those was where you hit a bell with a hammer and have it push near the top as much as possible, and it wasn't a surprise to Ringabel when Edea and Tiz won that game and had a stuffed chomper as their prizes. Around lunchtime, they gathered at a vendor and indulged in a meal of chicken skewed on a stick. Ringabel enjoyed the spicy flavor. Edea also bought some cotton candy as it had been a long while since she tried one. Eventually they stopped at another booth where you needed to shoot rotating helldiver birds with a gun, and Ringabel managed to hit the most targets; his prize was a stuffed wolf. Airy made herself disappear the whole time as she didn’t want to deal with the crowds. 

"I was impressed how well you did in that game, Ringabel," Agnès said as they were walking around now. "And you said you never played it before?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. I just focused at my targets as much as possible."

"I didn't do too well, but that game was still fun!" Edea said, beaming. She chewed on another piece of her cotton candy, which she was halfway done with. "I'm glad we went to this festival!" Right after, both Agnès and Tiz responded they felt the same way. 

Ringabel smiled, happy to see his friends having fun. He glanced around and noticed other people also enjoying the festival. At one vendor, a father bought a cotton candy for his daughter, who smiled back at him. Also not far from him, two children threw snowballs at one another and laughed. A woman’s voice caught Ringabel's attention next, and he jerked his head to find a couple very close to him. 

“When is the Pause for Prayer starting again?” she asked her significant other. 

“Should be soon, my dear,” he told her and kissed the woman’s forehead.

Pause for Prayer? This was the first time he heard of that before. 

“Do any of you happen to know anything about this ‘Pause for Prayer’?” he asked his friends.

“It’s an old custom where before Winter Solstice starts, people gather to pray the souls for their lost loved ones,” Agnès said. “This occurs in Ancheim, too, but in June instead of December.” 

“I can confirm what Agnès said is true,” Edea said. “After the Duchy of Eternia occupied the city, this is one of the few traditions my father allowed to be continued. “

“I see.” Ringabel began to rub his chin. “And this became part of the winter festival?” 

“No, although many people that went to the winter festival would go to that ceremony later. Both crystalists and non-crystalists alike gather around to pray that night.”

“I’m actually interested in seeing this if it occurs tonight,” Tiz said. “Does this usually happen in a church or temple?”

“Yes,” Agnès said. "It's starting to get dark, so it might start soon.” Upon hearing that, Ringabel looked up at the sky to see the sun starting to set. 

“There’s one church not far from here, we can head to that one now,” Edea said and everyone followed her.

The nearest church was a short walk from the festival. The instant they slipped inside, Ringabel’s stomach dropped. Several people that showed up sat on the pews and talked to one another quietly. Musical instruments played in the background with a more somber tone than the cheery singing outside. One man in white robes, which Ringabel assumed to be the clerical overseeing this service, was in front and facing the crowd. He let Tiz, Edea, and Agnès take a spot on the pews before he joined them. Unlit candles in glass holders were being passed down to everyone, and Ringabel accepted one. More of the candles were on the table that was behind the cleric. 

“So this is the Pause for Prayer ceremony,” Ringabel whispered in awed.

“Back in Ancheim, the wind vestal and the cleric would lead the rite, which lasted a few hours at most,” Agnès said. “I assume for this one, only the cleric appears.”

Ringabel nodded in acknowledgement. He was about to say something, but the music stopped and everyone turned their attention to the cleric.

“I want to thank everyone for joining in this special celebration,” he said in a humble voice. “The purpose of tonight is for us to grieve any of our loved ones that perished from us. With our prayers, their souls shall be safely guided through the afterlife and be accepted by the crystals.”

He first began with the opening prayers and read some crystalist scriptures. In between the prayers and scriptures, everyone sang some hymn that was related to mourning. Candlesticks with lit flames were been passed down so everyone could light up their candles, and the cleric allowed everyone to have this opportunity to light the candles on the table and pray. The group exchanged knowing gazes at one another before they climbed out of their seats to do just that. 

Ringabel already knew which loved ones his friends were praying for. Tiz had lost his family to the Great Chasm, and most likely he prayed for the lost lives of the other villagers, too. Agnès had lost her best friend, Olivia, to Victor and Victoria. Edea was forced to kill Einheria Venus and Swordmaster Kamiizumi in the previous world, and she also lost Alternis Dim; he still wasn’t ready to discuss how the two looked very identical and brushed off that thought immediately. 

And him? He wasn’t sure if he ever experienced losing a loved one. Ringabel felt awkward coming here, but he still lit the candle and prayed that the souls of his friends’ loved ones made it through the afterlife safely as intended. 

The ceremony went on a little while longer with some last prayers from the cleric, and by the time they left the church to head back to Grandship it was already dark. During the trip back, they discussed how this was a remarkable experience for them. While he was happy that his friends were able to find peace in doing that, Ringabel couldn’t shake the thought out how he wasn’t able to pray due to his lost memories. If he were able to remember again, likely someone special in his life was gone, too. And Ringabel was certain he would react badly. He forced himself to stop mulling over that for now and instead looked forward to the Proprietress’ cooking upon their return to the ship soon.

 

xxx

It didn’t take the group long to make it back to Grandship. They stepped inside the Drunken Pig, Ringabel seeing Datz and Zatz at the bar. When the two men noticed them, they offered everyone warm smiles.

“How was the festival? Zatz asked. 

“It was fun!” Edea said, grinning. “The food tasted great and we got ourselves some prizes.” She, Tiz, and Ringabel showed Datz and Zatz their stuffed monsters. 

“I can see that!” Datz said and chuckled. 

“There all of you are, finally!” a woman’s voice suddenly said. Ringabel shifted his head to see the Proprietress having just left the kitchen. “When Datz and Zatz had told me that all of you wanted a winter feast, I was more than happy to do that.”

“We truly appreciate you doing this,” Tiz said, giving her a small smile.

“It’s my pleasure!” The Proprietress returned with a wider smile of her own and she placed her hands on her hips. “The food is almost ready, so just relax in the meantime.” 

Another half hour or so passed until it was finally time for the feast. Airy wasn’t interested in the feast, so she flew away somewhere else before it got started. Everyone gathered around one of the tables and ate the roasted pork, fish, mashed potatoes and gravy, some vegetables, and pie. This meal was larger than the last big one the Proprietress had prepared for them some months ago, which Ringabel had also appreciated it all the same. While eating, he and his friends told Datz, Zatz, and the Proprietress more details of what happened in the festival. 

“I’ve never been to the festival before due to me staying in Grandship most of my life, but it does sound like you kids had fun out there,” the Proprietress said and ate her mashed potatoes and gravy. 

“Nor have I, so this was a new experience for me,” Agnès said before she went back to chewing on her fish and tomatoes. 

After Tiz swallowed another piece of the roasted pork, he said, “My village did a similar festival every fall to celebrate the upcoming harvest. There would be a few contests with sheep and herding dogs.” 

“Besides that, we went to a ceremony called the Pause for Prayer,” Edea said. 

“Oh, what is it?” Datz asked. Edea explained to him what it was and how it was done. He then said, “Never been to one of those, but it would be neat to see one for myself.”

“Most of us lost someone special in our lives since our journey began, so I was glad we were able to partake in one tonight,” Agnès said, smiling a little. “I’m sure Olivia and the rest of our loved ones appreciated our prayers.” 

Everyone else agreed with what Agnès said before they went back to eating in silence. Ringabel’s mind drifted back to the ceremony, and he once again felt bad for unable to relate to his friends’ sorrows and the possibility of a loved one he still couldn’t remember. 

“Hey, Ringabel, are you all right?” Zatz asked, interrupting his thoughts. “You’re just churning your mashed potatoes with your spoon.” 

Ringabel blinked and looked down to see he hadn’t finished the remaining mash potatoes and gravy. 

“I’m fine,” he said when facing Zatz. “I was just deep in thought. I think I’ll excuse myself outside for a moment.” Ringabel climbed out from his chair.

When he stepped outside the tavern, Ringabel fixed his gaze toward the sky. Many stars popped up and the crescent moon lit brightly tonight. A chill breeze came, and that caused him to rub his gloved hands. He sighed, his breath becoming visible in the air.

“Were you thinking about the Pause for Prayer ceremony from earlier?” Ringabel recognized that to be Edea’s voice. He turned around to see her along with Tiz and Agnès.

“Already figured all of you would suspect that,” he said. “Because I still can’t remember anything, I’m uncertain if someone close was taken away from me. And when comes the day those memories return, will I be ready to face that possibility?”

“You are scared over how that prospect will reveal a part of the past you would rather keep hidden forever,” Agnès said, a frown settled on her face.

Ringabel made a sad chuckle. “I’ve been chasing this wild dream of finding out exactly who I am, but you’re right that now I’m scared. Terrified, even.” 

“Well, you won’t have to go through that alone if that happens,” Tiz said as he offered him a reassuring smile. “I still think about how I was unable to save Til and how much it hurts. You, Edea, and Agnès were able to help me handle with his lost better during our stay in the Eisen region.”

Edea grinned. “Tiz is right! We’ll be here to support you if you need it!”

A pleased smile pulled on the corner of Ringabel’s lips. He had no doubt that would be the case. To show his appreciation, he spread his arms wide and offered everyone a warm embrace. Their bodies squeezed together, and they held one another like this for a moment. Another cold breeze picked up, but this time Ringabel wasn’t bothered by it. 

“Despite me being upset, this has been a pleasant winter solstice for me,” he said once they pulled out. “The festival was fun, I got to experience the Pause for Prayer ceremony, and the Proprietress’ food is delicious as always.” 

“Happy to hear you’re looking at this in a positive light now,” Agnès said, her face softening. “And I too feel the same way.” 

“We should head back inside,” Edea said. “I haven’t tried the Proprietress’s pie yet, which I can’t wait to try out!” 

Joining in with the others, Ringabel gladly went back inside the tavern. He wasn’t sure what lies ahead of him once he has his memories back, but with his friends by his side he would be able to pull through.


End file.
